warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlfur
Owlfur was a brown tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. She was a deputy of ShadeClan, having served under Murkstar's reign and then Nightstar's. The she-cat succeeded Frostwhisker of the position, and then she herself was succeeded by Adderclaw, her brother, following her passing. She was, as previously stated, the sister of Adderclaw, and she was also the mother of Thistlefur and Sparrownose, both of whom she had not long before she died. Description Appearance : Character : Owlfur was described to have been quite a spunky young warrior alongside her brother in their youth. She was normally dubbed the leader of the duo and dragged her littermate into whatever trouble she could. Her feisty and hot-headed attitude stayed with her most of her life, but, upon being named deputy she mellowed out a small amount. Some aren't sure why - most attribute this to her newfound responsibility, but, others think it might have been her simply growing up. : Sure, she wasn't as spunky as she was once, but, Owlfur retained her youthful attitudes right up until she passed away. Her deputyship calmed her only enough that she didn't make any hot-headed or rash decisions a majority of the time. She became a very valued lead of ShadeClan and supported both leaders she served under. She especially learned a whole lot and in general wisened up under Murkstar's reign. Under Nightstar's reign, Owlfur was a very calm and collected cat that showed her dedication and loyalty to ShadeClan anytime she could. Skills : Biography Backstory : Owlfur was a deputy of ShadeClan that served under Murkstar's reign. It is said that she was quite young when initially appointed the role, but that she grew into it quite quickly. The she-cat mentored Nightflower and taught her the ways of a soldier, while she also learnt how to lead the Clan. : Following Murkstar's death, she then served under her former apprentice, now named Nightstar. The two got along well, but, Owlfur had her doubts when she noticed the younger cat's distraction from her role. Owlfur herself also became busy as she would soon become an expectant mother, and she was over the moon. However, doubt reigned over her as many cats including the medicine cat, Þórarinn, pointed out that she was much older than other newly expectant queens. The she-cat, however, continued with her duties and at the end of two moons gave birth to two healthy kittens, Sparrowkit and Thistlekit. : Tragedy struck though, when Owlfur was caught in a hunter's trap while patrolling. The trap ended up strangling her and there was no way to safely help her out of it either. Her time as deputy served ShadeClan well, and Nightstar decided to honour her family by appointing her brother, Adderclaw, as her successor. Lineage Brother: ::Adderclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Son: ::Sparrownose: Living Daughter: ::Thistlefur: Living Relationships Family Adderclaw : Owlfur and her brother had always been on good terms. These two were two peas in a pod and most elders during their time would tell you that they were troublemakers in their youth. As warriors, they mellowed out a whole heap and became very cool and easy going. Their relationship was just like that right through until Owlfur's death - cool and easy going. Thistlefur & Sparrownose : She loved her children with all her heart, despite only being around for them for a short period of time. Owlfur was an older queen when she had them, but loved them so much with the time she had with them. She enjoys watching over them in her passing and having the chance to see her son when he shares tongues with StarClan. Owlfur is incredibly proud of them both and wishes her children the best no matter what. Peers Murkstar : Owlfur was the third deputy to serve under Murkstar's reign, and she found him to be an excellent leader to serve under. He was fair and just, and she was glad that he saw her as an equal and nothing less. Owlfur found at the beginning it was tough, namely because she was so young and he was a much older cat. She found that the experience of growing up under his eye helped mature her to the cat that became regarded as one of ShadeClan's finest deputies. She thought highly of him and was deeply saddened by his tragic death. Owlfur was one of the few in charge of trying to recover his body, but, alas they never succeeded. Nightstar : As her former apprentice, and eventual leader, Owlfur's relationship with Nightstar was strong. Owlfur found the younger she-cat to be a very smart and compassionate cat from a young age. She was impressed that her attitude carried right through into her leadership. The older cat always made time for Nightstar and loved her as though she was a daughter. Owlfur was considered a senior solider by the time she became Nightstar's deputy and although their time leading together short, ShadeClan's legacy shows that these two made the Clan flourish - this also continued when Owlfur's brother was appointed deputy. : In short, Owlfur had a somewhat motherly relationship with her former apprentice turned leader. The two respected each other highly and it showed throughout their lead together. Trivia * Owlfur's kits were around two moons old when she passed away. Images Life Image Pixels Category:She-cats